


Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust

by Funnybone800



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Gen, Genocide, HorrorTale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Plot, Red's PROTECTIVE and they aint even DATING YET, Sad, Slow Burn, Trauma, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Genocide Route, basically it's a sad story about sans but he falls in love with red and blue, classiccherryberry, he's still hopefully gonna become a pal i havent decided, i'll add more tags latr, idk if i'll even finish thhis LMAO, kustard - Freeform, kustardberry, mentions of past abuse and trauma, so far characters dont get hurt physically, this is mainly about how people heal and can help eachother through trauma so its less of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Red finds Sans dying in an undertale world that's been cleaned of all life. Red is not usually kind-hearted. But confused and fearful, his memory unsure of what happened before he ended up here, he saves Sans's life. Let's just hope thing get better from here.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Dunno if I'll ever continue it but ;)

        Red gasped as everything around him moved in a confusing mix of blurs. Looking around in surprised oddity, as he woke up, covered in snow and darkness. He blinked, rubbing his sockets as he lifted himself into a stand. He didn’t remember much of whatever happened to get him into this pile of snow, or why his head seemed to be blistering at the seams. He slowly began to walk, his brother was probably worried sick by now as he limped into the direction of Snowdin, but as he entered the town he noticed the eerie silence the area gave off. Confusion and anxiety moved over him as he looked around. No monsters, no fights, no brawls. Just silence.  
        He bit his tongue as he walked past Grillby’s and the shops, the Librarby. Everything. Walking up to the house- even the house looked off. Creaky and silent as he opened the unlocked door. “B-Boss? Bro?” he stepped in, nothing was heard. It didn’t take him long to notice the differences in this house. It was quiet and nothing was broken, it was clean and a bit brighter. Yet no one was there, the same feeling of fear edged towards his skull as he walked up the stairs. His leg hurt pretty badly.  
        “Boss?” he said a bit louder, approaching the first door- he knocked. No answers, the door signs were even different. He slowly turned the doorknob and peaked in. The room- while pretty much the same, was obviously not his brother. No sign of training scars of an over abundance of pictures of himself. Red shook. Where the fuck was he? Was this some sort of fucked dream?  
Red quickly left the room, peaking into the one he would’ve recognized as his if it wasn’t so obvious that it **wasn’t** his. He looked in—no. Not his room either. He walked in anyway and over to the dresser, if whatever was going on was real he knew there was a medkit in the bottom drawer. When opened he did see one. “jeeze. Even the clothes--- what the fuck is going on,” He huffed to himself, he had bad habit of chatting himself up. He quickly wrapped his wound (albeit rushed and messy).  
        He walked towards a room that he recognized as a bathroom. As soon as he entered he walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked normal, the same cracks along his face. He sighed. “Thank god.” He was scared he would’ve gotten another crack from the pain in his cranium that was currently going absolutely ham in making his anxiety worse.  
The sans wandered a bit more, looking around the town. He first looked in the shops- empty. He looked around some of the village homes- empty. Not a soul in sight and yet that made him feel even more watched then he wanted to feel. He stopped in front of Grillby’s. He had avoided it on purpose. He didn’t know if he wanted to see the empty differences. He debated going in- he just need to port home right? That would be fine. But his curiosity got the better of him as he slowly opened the door, at first he thought it was empty. That was until he noticed a pool of blood and a slightly smaller skeleton laying passed out on the floor.  
        “Oh holy shit,” he covered his mouth, trying to shake the shock away from himself as he ran over to the passed out lad. He wasn’t one for help or affection. But seeing as this was the only person he’s seen sense ending up in this fucked up place he was a bit inclined to help them in whatever way they could. As he slowly lifted the man up he looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked like hell. Yet strangely identical to red- just lighter and without the rough edges.  
Red quickly ran to the other side of the bar, trying to find something that could help this guy’s magic even out, he found a burger that seemed a bit old but it was good enough right? Red huffed as he carefully helped the guy eat this- as he walked out of the bar and to that house. He entered slowly and placed him on the couch. He ran upstairs to where that medkit had been and rushed over, he knew it was impolite to CHECK another monsters stats. But he did it anyway.

**_*SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF, HP: 0.5. He tried his best_ **

  
        Oh jesus that was very low. He quickly lifted up his turtle neck and jacket to clean that horrible wound, it was huge and ran through his ribs, which were bleeding profusely. He quickly began to clean it as best he could, trying to remember what Undyne had taught him about fixing large wounds. But his memory was still very thin as he wrapped the guy up. He hoped he’d at least saved his life. He stood as he watched the guy… who’s breathing had evened out just slightly and his face looked less pained. Red sighed.  
        Still confused about the situation red moved to the floor. Laying down and covering his face. But his tiredness got the best of him as he slowly drifted off into a small nap. It wasn’t long later when he heard shifting and groans of pain, Red opened his eyes and looked up at the skeleton on the couch. He stood moved over swiftly.  
        “Wh…” the skeleton opened his eyes a bit, confusion warping his face- pain seemed to also be hitting him quickly.  
        “Hey-hey hey don’t move too much dude you’re wounded,” Red said quickly. His voice seemed to make the others eye’s open in surprise and look at him, a bit of fear seemed to show in his face.  
The other skeleton shook, trying to listen. “Who the fuck a-are you- I—am I dead?”  
        Red furrowed his brows. “nah dude, if you’re dead so am I, but This shit is as real as it gets I think. You were pretty fucked up when I found’ya” He watched as the skeleton tried to calm himself. “M’ Sans, but ya can just call me Red”  
        “I…”he was silent for a moment. Taking in everything that was going on. “I’m…Also Sans…I,” He looked at red, looking him over, his fear was still very high- as well as his extreme confusion that he wasn’t dead.  
        “…dya mind tellin’ me what’s uh- Up with this hell version of Snowdin?” Red finally asked after the extremely awkward silence that moved throughout them. Looking at Sans who looked deep into thought for a moment.  
        Sans looked at Red, blinking slowly and chuckling sofly. “Used to be real lively hehe. Guess it aint the same now huh?” He giggled, but the giggle was less happy and more haunted. “Everyone was so nice- amazing even. Took it all for granted, I think.” He swallowed nothing. A shaky breath left his mouth. “But now it’s gone, so why does it matter?”  
        Red almost felt shocked, somewhere nice? Happy? He didn’t know if he should ask more because of the look on Sans’s face, it was so monotone, so still, and yet so destroyed. It looked like Sans had given up. Red shifted uncomfortable, “Lot different then where I was from but- let’s uh. Lets not talk about that.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “How do you feel?”  
Sans closed his eyes and sighed. “fine. Ribs hurt.” Red nodded at that.  
        “I can change the uh- the bandages soon if you’d like.” Sans shook his head, moving to relax more.  
        “Not…yet, I think I’m just going to…sleep some’more. If that’s ok?”  
         Red took a moment to answer, “uh yea sure, Get some rest dude.” He stood up and watched the other close his eyes and attempt to rest.  
         Red walked upstairs and sort of just walked around the house again, taking in the differences. As he wandered back downstairs he walked over to the rock on the table and patted her. He’d always wanted a pet rock, the rock rumbled under his palm. He picked the rock up, pet rocks were usually very lazy non-moving pets. Affectionate though. He walked over to sans and sat back down. Watching the smaller version of himself sleep. They both knew it, on the inside, they both knew they were the same.  
        Red was fine for a moment before feeling that same feeling- silence but watching. He looked up at the window, seeing a figure staring at him. He furrowed his brows and stood up. Placing the rock on Sans. The rock rumbled again and shifted but it was so unnoticeable it was wild.  
        He moved his way towards the door and slowly opened it, peaking outside, the figure was gone but he heard an eerie giggle. Red knew when it was unsafe. He stepped back inside and closed the door. Biting his tongue , trotting back over to sans and shaking him awake.  
        “hey. I- It’s not safe here. I’m going to uh- port us out of here, if you want”  
        “Why?” Sans said quietly, looking at the rock on his chest. “You should go alone, I ain’t got nothin’ left in the world. He felt red hold his hand, he blinked tiredly.  
        “I ain’t gonna just let ya die, I’m.” he sighed, “confused and alone, and. You’re the only person I’ve seen sense I have got here, Ain’t just gonna give up on you ok?”  
        Sans hiccuped and looked away, before nodding. “Ok… where… are you going to bring us?”  
        “Uh. Gonna try to get us home- but if not, hopefully somewhere- safe…”  
        Sans nodded and sat up a bit more, holding the rock close. “okay. You mind if you get me a non-ripped outfit? That’s all I’ll need…” he watched as red nodded and ran upstairs.  
        Sans covered his face with his hand, the other one holding his pet Rocky in place. He hiccups a sob and waited. Hiding the tears- as soon as red opened the bedroom door he quieted. Hearing the other waddle down the stairs and over. “Here, I’ll let you change- you okay to move?”  
        The smaller nodded, also handing him the rock. Red stepped off into the kitchen and shifted. Hearing the other move, he still felt so nervous. Watched… “Done.” He heard, quickly walking back into the room.  
        “Okay.. You ready?” He moved, helping sans stay up, sans was wobbly and weak.  
         “I guess.”  
                                                          **Red nodded and closed his eyes, focusing his magic around them (and the rock) and teleported away…**  
~~~~


	2. Blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and red enter a new world

                A swirl of magic that surrounded them both faded to the ground. Sans opens his eyes slowly as Red stumbles a bit. Holding gently onto sans though. Red breathed out a soft ‘fuck’ and groaned. That hurt the shit out of his head! He blinked and opened his good eye, sighing as he collapsed to the ground.

               “woah dude are you okay?” sans muttered as he fell with him, hissing at the sting it made his ribs feel at such a swift movement.

               Red nodded slowly. “Yea fuck- Just. Teleporting that much- takes a lot of energy out of a guy.” Red rubbed his teeth together. Glancing at Sans whose face was in a mix of worried and tired. Red took this time to look around, they were laying in a small pile of snow

               The world around them seemed to bright to be his. There was another sense of calmness in this world, but instead of creepily eerie silence back at sans’s world, it was lively, and rustling could be heard nearby. Red huffed. “We should stand up. I don’t think we’re where I live,” He murmurs, helping Sans back up on his feet.

               “Then where are we?” Sans huffed, his legs felt like they’d fail under him if red wasn’t supporting his wait.

               “Dunno. Guess we’ll find out.”

               It took a while of awkward stumbling and limping to get where the rustling noise was- there seemed to be a skeleton in viewing distance that was messing with some sort of? Was that a bear trap? Red felt himself instantly flare up his body, sort of a way to make himself look bigger. Sans looked at him a bit puzzled but was to exhausted to say much was they approached the figure.

               The figure peaked their head up as they looked over at the two. Now closer, they saw the figure was a skeleton of similar looks. Bright blue cyan eye lights and a sort of silly mix of a armor outfit and sweat pants. Finished with bright blue boots and gloves- and a carefully tied bandana.

               Red barked as he spoke, “You- Fucker… We need some help now tell us where we are!” Red was going to assert his dominance, but sans also spoke up.

               “Hey.” He said calmly, waving a free hand.

               The confused skeleton stared for a moment, looking at the bear trap- which had child proof spike blockers on each spikey tip of the trap. Quickly stopped what he was doing and walked over. “Oh—Uhm?! Are you two okay?” He asked, his voice sort of sounded closer to sans, but a bit more lively.

               “Wassit look like id- yea, we do. Couldya pleas-“  
               “ I WILL HELP THEN!!” He said rather lowdly, making Red flinch. He crossed his arms proudly.

               “Good.” Red growled. “Where are we?” he just wanted answers. Also to sleep.  
                              The blue themed skeleton stared. “Outer edge of Snowdin!” He smiled, he had a tooth gap like sans even. Red huffed, he was so tired, and his head was just about pounding hard enough to burst. He tried to speak but all that came out was a slight whine and he wobbled. Luckily the blue skeleton reacted quickly, magic catching them both as red fainted.

~~

               “So you’re like other versions of me?” Red heard that familiar perky voice speaking. His hearing slowly coming back.

               _“Yea.”_  
_“So he doesn’t know how he got to uhm- Your snowdin?”_  
_“Nah. And neither do I frankly. I was about ready to die there.”_  
_“Oh my… well I’m glad he did! How did you get here?”_  
_“He teleported us. Was tryna go to his snowdin I think- ended up here instead.”_

  
               Red opened his eyes and blinked, He was laying in a bed shaped like a rocket. God the blankets were softer then heaven and he was 100% ready to just completely pass out again when he heard a happy eep.

               “You’re awake!!!” The blue sans ran over, bouncing by the bed. Red opened his eyes more- looking at the smiling face in front of him. He could vaguely see Sans sitting on a bean bag with his jacket and turtle neck off. Relaxing in bandages.

               Red nodded, “uh- yea.”  
               “You passed out for a whole hour! I took you and Sans back to my house. My little brother said you guys could stay for as LONG as you want! He’s downstairs right now. I should be uh making dinner also-“He shifted. “Sorry for talking so much.”  
               Red blinked, god he really DID talk too much. “No uh... It’s okay?” Red yawned.

               The sans shifted and looked back at Sans, “We’ve decided you two can call me Blueberry or Blue. Since it’ll be confusing calling me Sans too…” He looked back at Red.

               Red slowly yawned and nodded. “Is it okay If I sleep some more… M’head still hurts and…This’ fuckin bed feels like heaven.”

               Blue nodded and smiled brightly, the guy’s face seemed to be the most smiley thing Red’s ever seen. “Yea! Of course, I’ll get to making dinner for you two and my brother- feel free to relax” he hopped up and looked at sans. “And please don’t move too much Sans, I’d hate for your ribs to get worse!!” he swiftly left the room in a blur.

* * *

 

              **_Red closed his eyes for a moment and basked in the silence. His head still hurt, and his cracks in his face were itchy but he wasn’t supposed to scratch them. It didn’t take long in his weakened state to fall into a soft snooze._**

**_“Sans please calm down,” He heard the words of his brother, who was also his Boss (besides Undyne) speaking to him._ **

**_“I can’t I can’t-“Sans shook, shaking his head as he stumbled back against the table, scraping the edge of the wooden top._ **

**_He felt his brother try and grab his shoulder and he yelled out obscenities and screams. “DON’T TOUCH ME!!” was all he remembered saying before running from the house, through the dusty snow and town, ignoring anyone who growled and hissed his way. Run Run Run Run Run._ **

**_“Brother!” He heard from far away, but he ignored it all- all of it. It hurt it Hurt so much, he doesn’t remember why he’s so on edge. ‘It’s not just on edge, he’s having a breakdown’_ **

**_Run run—Until he slams into something hard and he feels the world around him scream._ **

* * *

 

               “Red?” He heard Sans mumble as Red’s eyes snap open, his flaming red eye sparking down into a soft and calm flare.  
               Red coughed a bit and quickly looked Sans’s way, Sans had his hand on Red’s shoulder. Sitting awkwardly and what looked like a sort of painful stature on the bed. “W—whwat?”

               Sans shifted and smiled softly. “Think you were having a bad dream. You were whining like a dog. You Okay?” He asked. Red could only focus on how tired Sans’s eyes looked, the dark shadows under his socket, the lazy and forceful smile.

               “Uh… Yea- Yea I’m fine. Is dinner ready?”  
               “Yea… Blue brought it in earlier.  But let you sleep, he went back downstairs to let me relax…” He looked over at the two tacos on the desk next to blue’s computer. “The guy seems nice but he blabbers on. I’d rather be calm right now… He also has Rocky downstairs with him too… She needed fed and Blue wanted her to have a ‘pet playdate’ with his bet rock, Stoned. He insists his brother named it”  
               Red snorted and smiled toothily, sitting up a little it and shifting to give Sans a little more room to shift on the bed, in a less horrifyingly uncomfortable movement. Sans did just that, turning towards him. “Like you can talk. You just said like what. 200 sentences?”  
               Sans rolled his eye lights and stood up, limping up and grabbing both of the plates. Walking back over and sitting down. “Hey, it was maybe only 100. He’s the one speakin’ hundreds.” He chuckled as he started to eat slowly. Red ate too.

               Red ate like a demon, he crunched it all down in less then a second. Growling like some sort of gremlin who’s never eaten in his life. Sans snorted and watched. Red huffed as soon as he finished. “Shit. Magic levels must be low but also- that was the best taco I’ve ever had.”  
               Sans shrugged, “I’ll take it you’ve never had a taco before?”  
               “What?”  
               “Nevermind.” The taco wasn’t that great, and in fact lacked a good deal of seasoning, It wasn’t bad but sans had better. He didn’t care too much though.

               “So. When do you want to get out of here?” Red asked as he watched Sans finish eating his taco.

               Sans thought for a moment. Blinking. “I don’t know… I mean, we should wait til your magic levels are… higher, but also if it comes down to it… I could just stay here.” He gripped his own arm a bit, rubbing it.

               Red furrowed his brows but watched. “No… I uh, might sound _nerdy_ but I kinda wanna make sure you’re okay before I hop off this hell train I’ve gotten myself into…As well as find out how I got there in the first place- my memories really bein’ shit right now… Don’t wanna do this alone.”  
               Sans was quiet for a moment and smiled, looking at Red. “Alright. I guess it’s not everyday y’meet 2 versions of yourself. I used to be super into multiverse stuff you know, I woulda thought this was a big deal when I was younger.”

               Red chuckled, “Really? I always thought that stuff was for weirdos. I wasn’t smart ‘nough for all that science mumbo jumbo.”  
               Sans snorted. “You’re crackin’ me up Red.”  
               Red huffed but it was more of a ha-ha huff. “Sayin’ that straight at my cracked up face Ey? If anythin’ I’m the egg ya crackin’”  
               Sans giggled- hearing the door open and Blue hop in. “Sorry!! I came in to make sure you two ate!” he walked over. Sans shrugged.

               “It’s your room. We ain’t got to tell you to come in or not.”  
               Blue smiled and walked over. “Did you guys like it?”  
               Red nodded, “Yea!! It was better then whatever shit I’ve been eatin’ for the past year.” Blue gleamed at that- practically radiating. He sat down next to them on the bed.

               Red looked at Sans then back at blue. “Hey. Sorry if I was bein’ snippy earlier, where I’m from ‘M used to getting angry at strangers for jus’ existing.”  
               Blue shook his head, “It’s fine! Really. I’m glad you two are okay… I’ll let you both sleep on my bed if you want! I can get the air-up mattress in my closet! Like a sleepover.” He wiggled. “I’ve never had a sleepover with anyone ‘cept my brother!”  
               Red and Sans looked at each other but Sans spoke first. “That would be cool, but y’sure you don’t want to use your own bed?”  
               “Nope! I’m completely fine. You both are injured and as your host it’s curtesy to keep you comfy. Maybe eventually I’ll move back on. But for now, I’ll let you both use it!”  
               ~~

               The rest of the day was normal. Sans napped at some point, Red was the new ear to blue’s talking, something about the way he blabbered though made Red happy. Almost as if the loneliest person in the world had finally got a chance to speak.  By Nightfall Red stared with his bright eye at the ceiling, looking at the snoozing skeleton beside him. Sans had his shirt and jacket back on and he was breathing calmly.

               Blue was sleeping too, he was somehow the loudest snore-r in this room at the moment. Red twiddled his thumbs and sighed, Covering his face. He missed his brother, he hoped he was doing okay. He knew the guy could take care of himself. But he wasn’t exactly the kill or be killed type of guy, he acted that way, but he was really the biggest softy in the world.

               Sans hitched his breathing and sobbed out a whine. Red recognized it instantly as something bad in his dreams, Red was used to nightmares, his shifted onto his side, Sans was curled up against the wall.

               “Papyrus,” he breathed out. Shaking and clutching his jacket. Red frowned, he didn’t want to wake him up but didn’t want him to keep this probably awful dream that was about to happen. He thought. He knew his brother cuddled with him and let him sleep in his room when Red had awful nightmares.

               Red moved an arm around Sans and pet his skull. “It’s okay,” he muttered, almost barely heard it himself. Sans’s shaking instantly calmed and he went back to that soft catlike snoring.

                Red sighed and smiled. Keeping that going until he fell asleep himself.

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I BARELY edit these when i finish, also i did this at 5am so it's sort of rushed, I hope it's good anyways


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reds a barbarian, we realize Papyrus doesn't smoke and instead just loves lollipops (occasionally candy cigs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a v chill chapter, we also see my v poor attempt at making jokes on the spot.
> 
> its 5 am and i ust finished this its been 3 hours since i started. but a kitten was sleepin next to me the whole time so its fine

               Blue twiddled his thumbs as he sat at the dining table, his brother stepping in and flopping onto a chair. “You okay blue?”  
               “Yes!! Yea, I’m just waiting for them to wake up so I can make breakfast.” He smiled at his brother.

               Papyrus ripped the wrapper off the top of a lollipop. He ONLY grabbed the ones labeled ‘mystery’ because he liked the surprise. Even if the lollipop flavor was awful. He shoved it into his mouth and leaned the chair back, rocking himself dangerously on the table. “They want to eat down here?”  
               Blue shrugged, “sans told me yesterday he wouldn’t mind- I don’t know about Red though, I assume it’s a yes too…” He looks at the archway.

               “Hm,” Papyrus adjusted his hoodie and plays with his hood strings. “Sans was pretty injured, was he okay?”  
               “Yea… His bandages were super sloppily done though but… I fixed that! Red was also injured but not as drastically. Just his leg was hurt. Dunno why.”  
               Papyrus nodded a bit and silence leaked into the room, Blue looked at his brother. “So, are you going to eat breakfast?”  
               The other shrugged and stood up immediately after, “Nah, I got some work.” He rubbed his neck at Blue’s slightly disappointed look. “Don’t worry, I’ll have lunch n’ Dinner here.” Blue smiles at that, watching his brother walk out of the room.

               As soon as he left Blue’s face turned into a soft frown, Looking at his gloves and sighing. He was usually optimistic, but he was so scared his new friend already disliked him as been shown before in other failed friendships. Blue always thought of himself as the least Charismatic person ever. He knew people pitied him and talked to him sometimes, but he also knew people found him bothersome. He’s learned the mannerisms better then other people, he’s read so many books on making friends, but he has no idea what to say no matter what. His brother and Alphys was really all he had.

* * *

 

               “Are you gonna eat breakfast with us?” Sans asked, zipping up his jacket and looking at Red who looked VERY unsure about this.

               Red slowly nodded, sideways glancing at Sans, “Sure I guess, but what if his bro’s down there? I Ain’t wantin’ to see someone who looks like my mellowed-out brother again.”  
               Sans scoffed and smiled a bit, “Believe me I don’t wanna see the guy either, but.” He looked at his slippers, “But if we have to stay here for a while because of your magic shortage we’ll have to get used to it.” He held out his hand to Red.  
               Red huffed and stood up as he grabbed Sans’s hand. “Need help going down the stairs? How are your ribs?” He tilted his head. He almost felt embarrassed how worried he felt for this guy, He hardly knew him for crying out loud! Maybe it was because he was probably basically him.

               “I’ll be fine, you can help if you’d like though. But I'd like ya t'stop _stair_ -ing at my ribs” He winked as Red scoffed a little. His ribs still ached, but had felt a lot better from before. Almost shivering at the thought of the first encounter with that blade. He had kept his cool, but he had been in so much agonizing pain.

               Red watched his eyelights burn out for a moment, “dude?” Sans shook his head and his eyelights flickered back on. He smiled softly.

               “Let go get breakfast.”

* * *

 

               Blue looked up quickly as Red and Sans entered the kitchen, Blue was standing by the stove cooking and he waved happily at them entering. “Hi! Sorry I spaced out so it’ll be a second but please sit if you want.”          

               Red felt relief knowing that Papyrus wasn’t in here and helped sit Sans at a chair, plopping onto the one next to it. This room was more different then Sans and Red’s own worlds. They were both clean and a bit more organized them either of theirs. But their sink was so tiny.

               Blue soon walked over, placing pancakes in front of both of them as well as some Special ‘Flame Syrup, Grillby’s special’ in front of them. Red raised a brow reading that but didn’t say anything. Sans smiled softly and muttered a thanks.

               Both of them watching as Sans dunks as much syrup as possible onto his pancakes and cut them up into mini triangles, he hardly ate them as more- he put them up to his teeth and they vanished. Red knew that trick, but he preferred eating things with his mouth wide fucking open. What was the point of having sharp teeth if you didn't show them off? Blue giggling a bit and sitting down, “there’s more then that also, if you want more when you’re finished.”

               Red poured a bit of syrup on his, “Yea- Thanks dude.” He said and then grabbed his pancakes with his hands and shoveled them into his mouth like a dog who’d been starving for 4 years. Looking up at the faces Blue and Sans were making. Blue’s was of disgust and confusion, and Sans looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any second.

               “Hey- What the fuck are y’all starin’ at?” He huffed, feeling his face heat up. His now syrup-sticking fingers hanging next to him.

               Blue giggled a bit and looked at his syrup-less pancakes. “I—I gave you a fork?”  
               Red looked at it, before huffing and straightening his back. “I ain’t ‘bout to eat with no Fork.”  
               Sans snorted and covered his face, having to stop himself from dying right then and there. “Y—you-“ Sans coughed, he hadn’t felt this ready to blow in this long. “You’re --- yo _u--??_? You’r _e kiddin'  me_  Red—I'm-?” he swung his head in laughter. Red was both embarrassed and ready to laugh himself.

               Red couldn’t help but let out a bark-like chuckle. “I’ll eat your Pancakes if ya don’t stop laughin'! I never use forks!"

               Blue smiled at their shitty banter and almost wanted to join in, but he had no idea what to say to any of this. Soon the ruckus calmed, and they went back to eating. Red however, continued to Not eat with a fork. No matter how many times Blue insisted.

               “Just make sure you wash your claws!!! I don’t want syrup all over the place!”  
               “Wash em? I’ll just lick m’ fingers off,” He winked at Blue

               Blue gasped and shook his head, “no!! Wash you hands!”  
               Sans smiles as he watched them talk. Finishing his plate and standing up, shoving it on the counter. “I’m going to go uh, sit on the couch if that’s okay?” Blue nodded and he quickly stepped out, glancing at the two rocks on a small table, blue’s was slightly darker and smaller then his. He walked over and pet his. Before plopping on the couch.

               He sighed and laid back, closing his eyes. He didn’t expect to be alive right now, everything that had happened in these days- being saved by himself. Then meeting ANOTHER himself. It was all so weird and confusing and scary. Part of sans expected to wake up at any time in his own bed at home, with Papyrus cooking a badly made breakfast in the kitchen. Sans frowned at just the thought of his brother. He quickly pushed the thought out and looked up and around. Hearing blue and red chatter in the kitchen. Sans moved and grabbed the remote. Turning on a show. There was only one thing on and it was some Robot who was going ham on some disco shits. Napstaton or something was his name.

               “So you don’t remember anything?” Blue put his hand on his head, “That’s weird… Maybe you’ll remember if you relax more… I think that’s weird though, you think you’d remember something like teleporting to a new world!” Blue bounced off his seat. He stepped over to Red and motioned to his plate, Red was done so he handed it to him, watching the other walk over to the dishes and place them in the sink.

               “I’ll do those later.”  
               Red raised a brow, “Really? You strike me as the kind of guy who’d JUMP at the chance t’clean.”

               Blue blushed and scratched his nose ridge. “We-well! _I just don’t wanna take off my gloves right now!_ ” Unlike some people, he didn’t have dish washing gloves, he HATED the rubber feeling. But also he was self-conscious about the two holes in his hands.

               Red wasn’t dumb, he knew there was something wrong but said nothing and shrugged. Standing. “So what’dya plan on doin’ today. I myself plan on laying around and watching Sans. The guy’s not uh, doin’ so hot.”  
               Blue nodded knowingly, “well I have to go training with Alphys… But Maybe I can postpone it for my guests? You think that would be fine?”  
               Red shoved his hands in his pocket. “Eh, if ya want, but I doubt we’re gonna do anything but nothing.”

               Blue hummed, “I’ll go call and ask!” AND he ran out of the room and up the stairs. Why? Didn’t the guy carry his phone around with him? Oh well. Red walked into the living room and over to Sans.

               Sans watched him sit down. “watcha’ Watchin’?” Red raised a brow ass he watched the Napstaton guy do some sick moves with some lasers. It was so…Flashy.  
               “Fuck if’ I know,” sans laid back more. “It’s not much different from Mettaton I guess.”

               Red snorted, “Gee mines probably the more different one, My guy does these weird uh. Kidnap people for game shows and if they die they die.”  
               Sans stopped any smile he had and looked at Red. “Jeeze? Do you watch it?”  
               Red made a face, he frowned. “sometimes……….Ain’t much to watch, Boss hates it though!”  
               Sans was _MORE_ confused. “Who the fuck is boss?”  
               “Oh- He’s my brother, I call him that as sort of nickname thing. He decided he wanted to be called that when he was a lil’ kid. So I kept calling him it, and now he’s my real boss but he thinks it’s ridiculous that I call him that.”  
               Sans snorted and smiled. “that’s hilarious dude,” He shifted. Looking back at the screen. “I take it your world is uh. A lot more violent.”  
               Red nodded, “Yea- I know that must be weird uh, To want to take you too but. My brothers real protective so nothin’ would happen, since I’m the brother of the captain of the royal guard…I guess this isn’t so bad either though.”

               Sans closed his eyes for a moment, **“I don’t really mind where I end up right now.”**

It was quiet again. Red shifted and tugged on his collar. Blue hopped down the stairs as he left his room. Sliding down the stairs quickly. “Hey!! I’m going to stay home for a while so I can hang with you guys but- I’m going out to get some SNACKS so we can have a TRUE sleepover tonight!!!” He said excitedly, stars exploding from his eyes.

               Sans snorted, “Yea? Whatcha gonna get? Hope ya get chips, those are’ my favorite.”  
               “Yes!! I’ve made a list!” he hopped and showed them, yea, tons of junk food, guess even a hyper-excited sans loved junk food. “I’ll even find a movie! Undyne has a ton of movies, mostly anime but I know she has some others too!”

               Red smirked, “Coulda write down dog treats on that list.”  
               All over again Red was flustered as they stared at him in confusion, were they waiting for a psyche? For a ‘just kidding?’ oh god he was so embarrassing, Red glances away quickly. “I’m kidding! Jeeze. I’m really barkin’ up the wrong tree with these jokes.” Both of them snorted.

               “I guess it’s not very Pup-ular to hear dog jokes for no reason!” Blue giggled, the shitty joke made both Red and Sans giggle (though sans laughed a bit too much), “Anyways! I’ll get going, feel free to hang around!” He walked over to the door, and While sans looked away Blue leaned down to Red.

                                                                   _“I’ll get you those treats.”_ And with that he wandered out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to write more for this chapter! but i'm tired and its 5am again So i wont be writing more <3 plus I have some ideas that would work better next chapter. I hope this is good enough!!m again since it's 5am I am NOT going to edit or go thru this. Which is usual for me, im so srry at any mistakes! I'm dyslexic and virtually blind so ashudiasojfo;sal,d


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover and a Bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED ITS LATE AGAIN AS I WROTE THIS IM TIRED! There's DEF mispells or something but im not looking over it nauisdhuasid this was sort of rushed but I got the urge to write so I decided to write a chapter! Also sorry for the no-updated I was gone for like a week haha

              Red huffed as he waited on the floor, “Why’s blue grabbin’ all the blankets n’ pillows?”  
               Sans hugged a pillow blue had gotten downstairs earlier, holding it close, he shrugged. “Wants to ‘start the sleepover after dinner’ So I guess it means we sleep downstairs tonight?” Sans snorted “I dunno dude.” He watched Red. Who scratched his chin like he was an animal. Same movements and anyways.

               Blue hopped down the stairs, completely covered in blankets. Waked down and dropping them onto the ground. Rubbing his gloves together he smiled. “Done!!!!!!! Now get off the floor so I can make the bed!” He shooed Red off of the ground, he groaned and laid on the couch, basically landing on sans and stretching.

               Red and Sans watched as Blue laid down blankets and pillows, it took a while. While he did that Papyrus walked into the room. Sans tensed up a bit, Reds first thought was to quickly hold onto Sans’s hand and squeeze it. He did that too his brother when he was little and in trouble, it seemed to a work a bit as Papyrus looked at blue.

               “Do I get to join the sleepover bro?”  
               “Nooooo!!! This is for red and Sans only since theyre new! We have sleepover all the time!” he folded his arms and looks at pap. Who chuckles takes the lollipop stick out of his mouth and into his pocket.         

               “Wow, I see how it is.” He blinked, but chuckled. “Call me down at dinner time bro” he walked onto the blankets and over to the stairs, blue quickly fixing the part he stepped on.

               Sans seemed to relax after Pap was out of view. Red was hesitant but slowly let go of his hand, looking back at Blue who finished up his work. “ok. So I’m gonna make dinner- it’s just frozen foods tonight! And- hm. I got 4 movies! Pick one!” he moved over and handed them the cases and then ran into the kitchen.

               Sans leaned forward, “What movies are they?”  
               “Can’tcha read?”  
               “Don’t have my glasses.”  
               “HA nerd, only nerds wear glasses.” Red says as he squints and brings the words closer to him so he could see it. “hmm. Okay so here’s the movies; 50 first dates,  happy Gilmore, mean girls, and legally blonde…” Red made a face. Sans chuckled.  
               “Dude I love these movies. They’re all kinda shit but I love em”  
               “Never heard of any of them dude.”   
               “Of course you haven’t.” Sans grabbed the movies. “I vote Mean girls and Legally blonde”  
               Red stared, “uh you just choose. I aint got a base for whether I wanna watch em or not.”

               Sans ultimately chose Legally Blonde. And Blue had finished Dinner! Almost like it was on the Dime and Pap walked downstairs like he knew, casually entering the kitchen before Red and Sans before Blue popped in and said it was time to eat!  It was just mini Pizzas and some obvious-frozen meals shoved onto plates. Papyrus had just normal food though, Blue sat down. “He doesn’t like grease!”

               Red nodded and sat down by Sans, looking at him. Sans looked like he was probably trying not to look at a Papyrus, and Red too was a bit awkward but tried not to show it. The Pap didn’t push conversation though, seeming to only pay attention to his brother. He was closer to how sans and red acted. So Red guessed he could practically taste- smell and feel the awkwardness radiating from them both. Sans started eating, he was practically inhaling his food.

               It was a calm time at the table. Blue rambled about ALL The things they would do tonight, watch a movie, play truth or dare, even paint their claws. He was so excited, and his eyes were big and Sparkly. Papyrus at some point finished and told them to have fun, happily walking upstairs. He seemed happy that Blue was so excited. And Both red and Sans looked at each other as if to say silently. ‘Blue’s so excited he’s like a puppy’. Once finished Blue shoveled the stuff into the sink, he washed them while red and sans flopped onto the homemade bed on the floor.

               Once blue came in about and hour. Wearing his gloves again. “Okay!! So. I also got you both pajammies! Because well- Sleepover have pajammies! I guessed your sized. Sense you’re both shorter then me… So I hope they fit!”  He took two pajamas out of his inventory. Handing sans a blue set with poodles all over them, and red a light pink pair with bones on them.   
               “I couldn’t find… a red or black one. So I hope you’re fine with pink! Imma go put my jammies on now too!” He ran off. Sans chuckled and stood. They all changed in separate rooms and Red couldn’t help but blush at his pink outfit.

               Pink WAS his favorite color. But he was still embarrassed by it! Watching the others sit down, At least the pajamas were probably the softest clothes Reds ever warn. Blue had already taken their clothes to the washer. Red Felt it was gonna be weird having a washed outfit after months of nothing… hm.

                They played a board game first to pass the time. They played Life! The game. Blue was happy to play and they all seem to have fun, Blue seemed to play this game a LOT. He talked on and on about how much he wished it was real. Soon they were laying down and watching legally blonde. And Red tried his HARDEST not to shed any tears. But Honestly? All of them shed tears, they all cry. It’s a good movie. Red was happy to have dog treats in his inventory during this to snuff his sniffling. They had soda and candy and chips! Which sans seemed gleeful about. They ended up watching the other 3 movies too.

               They WERE going to play truth or dare, but Blue looked like he was about to pass out.  Cuddling a pillow, a rumbling softly. Blue wanted to play but decided they could do it later or tomorrow. They all laid down, it didn’t take long to fall asleep, all of them cuddling up together.

* * *

 

               Sans curled himself closer to the scarf in his palms, boney claws shoving their way into it. “Papyrus…” He muttered, the pain of his death stung more a thousand killer bees aimlessly murdering someone. His own soul felt like it was going to shatter in a million bits at the mere though. His brother was gone for good. Why hadn’t he done anything earlier?

               “Why didn’t you do something sooner sans?” He heard familiar voice as the surrounding area grew dark, glancing up sans gasped. Seeing his brother standing in full view, the only issue was his head in his own arms. His lifeless sockets and fake gleeful smile staring down at him. “Why didn’t you save me? Why did you wait?”   
               Sans shook, his voice crinkled with fear and sadness with each word, “I- Bro, n-no I – I didn’t know I-“  
               “Useless” the ghastly voice of papyrus rang through his skull, dumbbells of disappointment screaming with each moment that ticked by, Sans slowly lifted his shaky legs to stand. “You always give up.”  
               Sans shook his head, “N-No I tri-tried I w-was going to fight the human and-“  
               “And what? You still failed that. You’re such a failure! You didn’t even try until it was too late! You’re Lazy and stupid and USELESS!” His brother raised his voice, Sans’s hand squeezed the scarf in his hand and tears bursts from his sockets.   
     

* * *

 

               “Sans! Sans!!!” Red shook Sans, who’s eye snapped open, he could feel his magic blaring and his whole body shaking, the feeling of tears rolling down his face was high. Sans slowly looked at Red, behind him was Blue standing nervously. It seemed to still be pretty later- maybe around 6am?

               Sans blinked, sitting up and looking at them, he breathed slowly, clutching his blanket close to them. He sniffed, covering his eyes. “f-I—I’m sorry gu-guys I-“  
               “No. No it’s okay!” Blue said, moving down. “Can- do you want a hug?” He asked, his eyes filled with worry, Sans slowly nodded, allowing blue to hug him, soon also feeling the arms of Red move around him too.

               “It’s okay sans” He said softly against his face. Sans hiccuped. They fell asleep clasped in a hug of comfort.


	5. Flashbacks and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written for this for a while and I feel bad about it so here's a quick sort of backstory related chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write these at like 4 am so excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes ! sorry for not uploading as often also, i am bad at writing and also planning. this chapter is short and kind of not that important but whatever lol

_Red huffed as he sat against the door of his bedroom, clasping at his skull and sobbing out a bit. He had another nightmare that night, and this morning had snapped at his brother for no reason. Feeling a knock on the door he sniffed and wiped his sockets._   
_“what d’ya want…”_   
_“I want to talk, brother”_

_Red whined a bit but moved away from the door, creaking it open his brother stepped inside, still in his pajamas. Papyrus sat down on the floor with Red, he looked ridiculous with his long legs. Papyrus looked at Red and moved, carefully picking him up and giving him a big hug, squeezing him close._

_“You can trust me brother, you know, that right? I might give you a hard time, but I still love you, I didn’t mean to make you so upset.” Papyrus said gently, he kept his voice low, knowing it made red nervous when he was uncomfortable._

_Shaking his head, Read covered his face again, sniffling back into a quiet sob. “N-no n-no- y-ou wat-, just… I had ‘nother bad d-dream n’ I didn’t want t-ta talk about it and then ya kept asking and… I panicked and y-yelled.” He looked up, his brother patting his skull._

_“I’m sorry I persiste_ d, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”  
               “o-okay”

* * *

 

               _Blue had always been a weird guy, even when he was little people often found him strange, but maybe that’s why they disliked him, he was too weird to have friends. Papyrus had noticed that he was making no friends at a fairly young age, sure Papyrus knew Blue was older then him, but papyrus had more friends over then Blue ever did. Which said something, even Papyrus didn’t have much at school._

_Papyrus shifted against the couch and sighed. His brother had an awful memory- it had been because of some accident he had years before dad disappeared. Blue didn’t remember any of it but the head injury left his memory quick to vanish. Blue ran into the room quickly, nearly tripping over stuff. “Oh my GOSH brother I’m so sorry” he whined, quickly running over. “I didn’t mean to forget but-but Im afraid I forgot to find movies for us to watch today.”_

_Papyrus scratched the back of his neck. “No bro it’s fine. Sometimes it be like that…” he waited “hey, we can just watch something we’ve seen a million times. It’s not like you remember the plots most of the time anyway!”_

_Blue faltered a bit but quickly put on a smile and nodded…_

_It had been forever, and papyrus could still tell when Blue’s lack of friends broke him. Blue would talk to himself alone or he’d say awful things about himself when no one was around. Papyrus tried his best to help, to get the stress away. It wasn’t until Alphys had became his friend that blue had gotten excited. Alphys was a weird lady, she LOVED getting dangerous science weapons from Undyne and trying to do cool things. Though Alphys was weird shy and reclusive for someone supposedly being strong._

_Also, alphys had over and over again asked papyrus if they could install weapons onto Blue’s left leg, since it was a prosthetic. And Papyrus had to constantly tell her no, and also tell blue no because he was 100% for the idea._

_Blue had GLEAMED with happiness everytime he went anywhere with her, and it never ended either. But when those two odd versions showed up everything changed. Like Blue found people who had liked him as soon as they met, unlike alphys who didn’t really like Blue’s loud and weird nature, and it made Papyrus smile…_

* * *

 

               Sans woke up to the sound of Blue talking to his brother in the kitchen. Shifting to sit up and letting the blanket fall he couldn’t help but listen in. Red snoring next to him and drooling all over the place.  
               Sans wondered what time it was, too early for whatever those two were talking about. He stood up and stood in the kitchen door.  
               “I KNOW I should do the dishes, but I’ve been busy!!!”  
               “I don’t know sans, this isn’t the first time you’ve put off dishes for days and days” Papyrus cooed. Closing his eyes and leaning on the table.

               Blue huffed and crossed his arms, stomping his foot a bit, “ I just don’t like having to change my gloves that often!! And the soap still gets inside of the gloves sometimes!!!”  
               “Then wear bigger gloves”

               “I’ve TRIED but I got _SMALL HANDS PAPY_!!!!!!!” he whined, but started giggling pretty soon after

               “what are you laughin’ about now bro?”  
               “H---he he what if the gloves were so big like in the video games when you make an item so big it takes up the whole screen… that would be my perfect dish washing gloves-“  
               Sans snorted and walked over. “ _Dishes_ a very weird conversation guys.”  
               Blue looked over, blushing a bit and looking at papyrus, but also a bit of anxiety moving up. He knew sans was awkward around Papyrus right now… and didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. Papyrus seemed to get the message though and stretched. “ I _Gloved_ that pun,” he stood up, putting his hand in  his pocket and walking over to Blue.  
               Sans chuckled, looking tiredly at papyrus, this similarities and differences made this all feel like an uncanny fever dream. He looked so much like his brother, and yet different at the same time.

               “I’ll see ya later blue, you should probably get ready for work too. Can’t skip **ALL** Days blue.” He winked and hugged his bro before slowly leaving the kitchen and walking out the door.

               Blue smiled and looked at Sans. “sorry if we woke you!!!”  
               “it’s fine.” Sans shrugged. Moving to the table and yawning. “wasn’t in a deep sleep anyways, unlike sleeping beauty in the living room.”

               For some reason that must’ve been really funny to blue because he bursts into laughter. Sans awkwardly chuckled, watching the guy barrel over his laughs. “OH my GOSH that is hilarious!!!! “  
               Sans smiled softly. Blue calmed down, wiping a tear from his eyes and moving to start making breakfast or something. Sans had drifted off while he was making breakfast. Only waking up when Red had stumbled in and was told very EXCITEDLY by blue about what Sans had said.

               Sans looked at red tiredly. “I’m sleepin’ beauty huh? Says ya, sleeping like an angel right on this chair!” Red chuckled out, sitting on the chair besides sans.  

               “well you were snoring so loudly I thought you’d never wake up. “ sans said back, closing his eyes again. Hearing reds gruff chuckle made him smile.


	6. Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue brings Sans and Red on a picnic, and they meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this and it took me like a few months to actually finish cuz i kept putting it off and been busy but I hope its good anyways!!
> 
> consider following me on tumblr!  
> UT tumblr: https://funnybone800.tumblr.com/  
> main: https://cathper.tumblr.com

               The next few days had passed without much of a change, it had been about a week and a half since Red and Sans had suddenly arrived.

               Blue had gone to work the last days and Red and Sans would sit alone, and Blue would return cheery eyed with snacks. Blue would babble about his day and laugh at Red and Sans’s stupid jokes, all of them hearing the signature “AUGH” from Papyrus in the kitchen. Sans had started to calm down around Papyrus, less stiff and uncomfortable.

               But he mainly calmed down by principal that even though his face looked like his brother- He wasn’t his brother. So, it was fine? He just stopped thinking about it. Red and Sans had decided they would attempt leaving at the end of the week, which blue seemed- Upset about it. And as the days rolled by Blue got progressively more upset, they had to leave, sure he didn’t show it. Sure, he didn’t talk about it. But Sans could basically sense the feeling of discomfort or sadness when he glanced at a clock. When he glanced at the time. When he thought about it too long.

                                             The fear that he’d lose his friends.

               Blue shifted in front of them. Two days… Only two days left. “What’s on your mind?” Red asked as he slung back on the couch, hands on his tummy. Blue looked to the side. 

               “Well uhm,” he paused, “I was wondering if you two want to walk around with me?”

               Red and Sans glanced at each other.  “Like uhm- we can walk around and get stuff?” he asked softly. Playing with his gloves.

               “uh Sure!” Sans smiled, it wouldn’t be so bad right? Red grumbly stood up and stuffed on his shoes. Sans stood and stretched. “We goin somewhere specific or are we just goin’ to walk?”

               Blue gleamed as they both started to get up, excitably, “no we’re just going to go for a walk!” He adjusted his bandanna. Red and sans followed behind him so they could walk. It was a nice day out, it was snowing lightly and it was- nice… just in general.  
               Blue looked at them and moved so he could walk in between Red and Sans. They walked towards Waterfall only to find a small picnic set up for them after about 20 minutes of walking. Blue sat down and hummed. “Here!”

               Red and Sans glanced at eachother before sitting as well. “Heh- what kinda food ya _pic_ k Blue?” Red winked. Immediately going for the basket.

               Giggling, Blue swatted his hands away “not yet!! I have stuff to say first.”  
               Sans adjusted his jacket. “well don’t take to long! That whole walk made me Mighty Hungry, I might just eat my’ own hands,” he wiggled. Blue rolled his eyes and shifted. He looked a bit more nervous now.

               “Uhm…” Blue picked up the basket and shuffled through the basket to get their plates ready. “I just want – Well… It’s only two days away from when you guys are leaving and!! I dunno, I think if I don’t say it now I never will.” He handed them both their respective foods.  
               Blue didn’t take anything though, just looking down “I just… Want you both to know that- I’ve… Loved how nice and amazing you are since you got here- I think it’s the first time I’ve felt – Real… Felt like I had people to hang out with… and I know it’s just been a little time and I might sound” He paused. “dumb… But thank you, both… I’ll miss you so much” he didn’t realize that he had start tearing up.  
               Sans and Red frowned, Sans placed his plate down and moved over to the other side of the blanket, “comere big guy” He said to Blue, giving him a big hug. Red watched, he wasn’t really sure what to do until Sans side-eyed a ‘come over here idiot’ to Red. Who soon scooted over to wrap himself around the blueberry.

               Blue sniffed and started to shake, sobbing into Sans’s jacket, the two holding him made him feel warm and squishy but an air of sadness surrounded his head at the thought that after these days were over he’d never see them again. He’d never come over with dinner and see Red eating like it was the end of the world, he’d never see Sans’s cute goofy smile when he made a terrible joke. He’d never felt such genuine happiness around anyone besides his brother- he’d never had a friend long enough to feel so safe, But since they were technically also him, they understood right? Blue squeezed them both tighter. “I’ll MIISS YOOOOUUUUUU” he cried  
               Red gagged, he forgot how strong Blue was, he was being literally choked, Sans snorted, he was used to be squished like this for the most part. “be careful dude, yer gonna break my ribs.”

               Letting them go- Red breathed in air despite not TECHNICALLY needing air. And Sans rubbed his sides. “we’ll miss you too Blueberry,” Red coughed out.  
               “Can we take a picture so I remember ya both forever?” Blue asked, taking out his phone.  
               “Of course,” Sans hummed, Red looked unsure cuz he thought he’d look ugly but… For Blue he would anyways.

               Blue put his hands around them and tilted the phone towards them. Each of them brandishing bright happy smiles.

               Afterwards they started eating, the next few hours after the picnic they hung out. Night came faster then they thought, and Blue had went to bed.

               Red peaked into Blue’s room, making sure he was sleeping before going down and sitting by Sans who had his arm slumped over on the couch. Shifting. He looked at Sans, “hey… You can stay here y’know?” Sans glanced up as he talked.

               “Hm?” sans raised a brow, “Why would I stay?”  
               “Well I just- It’s so much… Nicer, ‘ere… It’s awful back home where I live- I mean it’s… Okay, but it’s violent, and- After the state I saw ya’ in I don’t wanta see you… so scared, or hurt…” He clicked his claws together nervously.

               Sans shrugged, glancing to the ceiling. “I won’t mind… I’m Good at- adjusting. Plus then what bout you? If it’s so bad why would you go back?”  
               “I… Well you- Were hurt… and Home was my first thought… And my brother is respected so ya’ would be safe cuz even though people don’t like me… they’d keep away from ya’ because yer associated with me n’ my brother… And my brother lives there- I can’t leave em- and the few people who like me…”  
               Sans shifted. “I don’t want you to go away either- you save my life and… I’ll miss you- I’ll miss blue too but… I dunno… god” He covered his face, “this is so hard. I don’t wanna choose, it doesn’t matter tho doesn’t it?” He whined.  
               Red shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around sans. “Ey… Maybe if ya still go back we can- Visit, maybe since we’ been ere when we want to visit we can pop up for a few days eh? We can still see Blue maybe… It’ll take a lotta magic but… It’s better than nothing right?”  
               Sans curled closer to him, “I guess,”  He didn’t sound too enthusiastic but he didn’t argue or speak much more.  
               “I’ll mention it t’ Blue… If we’re lucky we’ll be right and we can visit him… I’m sure that’ll help the guy- He seems lonely.” Seems? They both knew he was. It was so odd because he was such a nice guy.

               Sans nodded into Red's chest... Hopefully all would be well.

* * *

 

             

               _Blue screamed as he felt the machines whirl and twirl around him, digging into his leg in such a horrible matter he felt it would snap off- How could this happened to him? What had he done? He sobbed and dug at the ground as the machine’s holder snapped and rolled even further onto the already mangled leg. “ Ahhh!!! It hurts! Get it away from me get it away!!” He cried. Reaching for a way to get out of this mess. Screaming so loud the Followers’ Eardrums were ringing._

**** _He could barely think. A large creak about him slamming down as metal hit his skull, fracturing it in a way he felt should kill him- He was just a child- and suddenly he was on the lab bed, Screaming and squirming. Everything hurt so much- Who were these people holding him down and pushing syringes into his bones? “G-get away from me!” He begged the mysterious strangers, who all looked worried and shocked at how he couldn’t recognize him… The pain started to dull and – and… “ **GET AWAY FROM ME!!!** ” He cried out again, his eyes snapped open for a second and a fiery blaze encompassed the room._

_“Doctor Gaster what do we do?”  
_ _“More sedatives- he’s in critical condition we Have to stop him from using more magic or he’ll die!”---_

_\---_

* * *

 

               Sans didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he had awoken to the sound of muffled cries. He sat up and looked at Red who he had passed out on top off. Rubbing his sockets. “Hm?” He looked up to Blue’s room, then at papyrus’s, he had no idea who’s it was coming from, shaking Red awake. “Red…Someones cryin’” He shifted, leaving the couch to head to the stairs.

               Red stayed on the couch for a moment before groaning and sitting up. “Who’sit?” he followed Sans who was already up in the hall.  
               “Blue,” He carefully opened the door and peaked into the room. He was still sleeping but he was on the floor and crying. He appeared to be having some sort of bad dream.  
                “Get away from me get away,” He cried, Red walked into the room with Sans, Both of them going over to shake Blue awake.  
               “Blue?” Red asked, placing his hand on his arm  
               “Blue?” Sans said worried, Placing his hands on his chest- as soon as he did Blue’s eye snapped open, Blaring a blueish yellow flame.  
               “GET AWAY FROM ME!!” He screamed- and a faded glow surrounded them both.

               “Oh shit-“ Red let out.

               When they landed. Blue passed back out, curling up in the snow. Red and Sans looked up, “Where the fuck are we…” Sans asked, whispering. It didn’t take them long to notice the blood… the dust… mixed into the snow, Red quickly picked the sleeping Blue off the ground.  
               “Almost looks like where I live but—” He looked at some dried blood. “I don’t think us’ monsters ever bleed… besides me…no one else…” He gulped.

               Blue groaned and opened his eyes. “Hm?? Why are we outside?”  
               Sans looked at the partially dead and messed up trees nearby. It was so weirdly foggy here. “You had a bad dream… I think you teleported us.” Sans shivered, something felt so… off.  
               That snapped Blue awake. “I don’t think we’re home… or at yer place anymore Blue…” Red looked at him.

               Blue carefully left Reds hands, taking off his pajamas (he was wearing an outfit underneath, he always does), Putting his boots on from the inventory. “This place looks gross…” He shifted, Looking to a sentry nearby. “… Maybe there’s someone over there…” Blue looked at Red and Sans before starting to walk towards it.  
               Red and Sans quickly followed, “If worst comes t’worst I’m gonna teleport us outa here okay?” Red said, he knew he technically shouldn’t until the end of the week- Since he would be most likely able to- it was only a day away at this point… But this place made him more nervous then his own home. Sans wrapped an arm around Red and nervously followed.

               “Oh god…” Blue stopped- reaching the station. Hanging on a tree nearby was a decomposing body… “That—Oh my god that poor human,” Blue covered his mouth and tilted his face away to look back at the sentry, Red naturally moved to shield Sans’s eyes and walked up to put his arm around Blue to back him up.

               “What kinda sick fuck would just leave it hangin’ there?” Red growled in a disgusted tone. Then a eerie, spine tingling chuckle filled the quiet air behind them.

                                                                                                                                              **“That Would Be Me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly because they teleported so abruptly Sans's pet rock is still at home in underswap but at least she has Pap looking after her :pensive:


	7. Meat Hooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i made this at 4am after reading a comment that wanted it and accidentally stayed up til nearly 7 writing it! So. it's not perfect, and def has some issues and spelling mistakes as usual. But i hope it's good anyways!!
> 
> Please consider following my tumblrs!  
> UT tumblr: funnybone800  
> Main Tumblr: cathper

               The air around them was thick, each head turning with a nervous creak. Red’s soul pounded against his scarred rib cage. Quickly standing in front of Sans and Blue who were immediately in a position of ‘what the fuck’ as a shadow stepped out of the foggy visage around them.

               A crooked smile hooked across the skull of the unwanted stranger. A bright, Crimson eye staring through them and peering into their souls a thousand time over. A jagged and void filled cave set upon his head. The messy and dirty fabric of a stained blue sweater stuck against his turtleneck. Blood splatter across various items- and dust as well. An eerie but familiar chuckle filled the woods with a maddening echo.

               “ **and who might you three be?** ” He snickered, the now visible hatchet shining in his claw like fingers. He looked- Almost. Like Sans. But only if sans had walked into several horror movies and came out a very new and threatening man.

               Red gulped, trying to make himself look bigger while poofing up with his jacket. His own eye glowing a little brighter. “We’re nobody t’ya,” He growled, trying to act like he would in his own world. “Just a couple of lost folks.”  
               The skeleton walked forward again, seemingly unphased by Reds attempt to look more terrifying. The way his eye moved along with each step made a chill run down all of their spines. Horror breathily purred. “ **Three Lost Friends. It’s dangerous to stray so far from where you belong.** ”   
               Red continued to stand his ground. Growling lower and standing straighter whenever the taller got closer. “ **Do you know what they would do to you in town?** ” He twitched unnaturally.   
               “Doesn’t matter if we don’t go int-into town” Red stuttered. The skeleton stopped at Red- about 3 footsteps away from being right in his face. 2 If you made some longer strides. “Get away from us.”

               “ **I like your style.** ” His head switched from side to side, His smile somehow- getting wider. “ **Sans.** ” He brought his hand out. “ **I’m Sans the skeleton** ”

               Red looked at his hand. There was no doubt a- spike… Not a careful joybuzzer, not a whoopie cushion. A fucking spike. Red barked again. “You think I’m a dumbass? I ain’t fucking touching you.”

               The Sans winked. “ **Granted. You are smarter then you look.** ” He seemed to relax more then he had been standing when he walked around them. “ **I don’t hurt monsters. It’s against my ‘code’ or something.** ” In truth it was obvious he hadn’t really cared about other monsters much, but it also seemed truthful that he didn’t hurt monsters actively. Obviously- by the blood around him and the rotting corpse hanging behind them.

               “ **That’s my convenient corpse. Don’t worry about them,** ” Licking his teeth. “ **So you’re all sans’s right? That hilarious.** ”  
               Red kept himself up and big looking. Clearly showing he’d attack this weirdo at any chance if he took so much as a wrong move. “Yea. You knew?”  
               “ **If it wasn’t bone-cold obvious.** ”  
               Blue and Sans looked at each other, still nervous and standing close enough together that Sans’s hands were on Blue’s arm. Blue was a little less nervous then Sans was- mainly because he knew he could stand his ground… But sans, sans was terrified. He was shaking. He could hold his ground- but barely. He’d already done that once, he doesn’t want to again. Blue walked closer to Red, standing almost next to him with Sans hiding behind him an peering at the stranger.

               Red almost huffed to tell Blue to stand back. But he didn’t- he didn’t want to underestimate him…  “I’m Red… This is Sans and Blue…”  
               “ **Clever.** ” Wow. He was being sarcastic. He put his hatchet into his inventory and slipped his hands into his pockets. “ **Does that mean I’ll get a cool new nickname?** ”  
               “No. We’re not staying here, this was an unwanted visit.” Red hissed, eye looking into the other.

               Their eyes we locked together, Eye contact was for intimidation- but this guy was so- totally calm. That it intimidated Red more than anything. The weird sans leaned a hand up and scrapped at the head-hole cracks. The sound made all three of the others wince in unison. Which only made him smile wider.

               “ **hahaha- well no need to leave so so soon? I just met you guys. You surely could stick around fer’ a tour. By- haha. Red. Do you think it would be good to leave so soon? You all look so tired.** ” Had he checked them? Had he seen them pop up unexpectedly? Could he read their power levels? No matter- he was right. They couldn’t leave immediately. They were stuck here til red- or even blue. Could focus for long enough.

               Horror- seems Red has already decided the nickname for him. Clicked his tongue. “ **It would be impolite. Don’t worry. It’s not that bad down here. The folks won’t really hurt you. Unless you’re a human.** ”

               He turned, obviously expecting them to follow as he made his way into the fog. They didn’t have a lot of time to react before Red stepped forward. Following with the other two only behind them by a step or two. He whispered to the other two. “Keep yer eye out. I figure it’s better sticking with this weirdo instead of being out in the open.”

               Plus, Red was a little worried of how the skeleton would react if they had tried to do anything else. He kept his eye ahead as they walk past several bloody pools and sentry stations. Horror was silent as he walked. They past a few monsters who looked frail and uncomfortable as they all walked forward. They made their entrance to Snowdin, which was only filled with more monsters.

               Some were in little groups holding each other- Others were chittering to themselves or eating unknown items. Some were saying hello to the skeleton in front of them.   
               “Sansy- Who are these skeletons?” Someone had asked.

               “ **Just a couple of good pals. Don’t tell Undyne about them.** ” The sans waved the monster away. One even begged for food. Which Horror had sadly decline? Mentioning that they’d have to ask Papyrus for some of his ‘special spaghetti’. The way that was worded made the three’s nonexistent stomachs churn like butter.

               Horror showed them barely around Snowdin. Pointed to Grillbys- but mentioned Grillby had been in a bad mood since the latest human escaped only half burnt. Blue frowned as they continued to walk.

               “ **I’d show you more. But I doubt the rest of this place would be great- Waterfalls in a bit of a state right now since the Temmies went rogue and started biting anyone who walks in. And hotland is… bad. So Yea. Any chance we run into Undyne is a bad chance.** ”

               Red glanced at Sans and Blue in a mix of disgust and a bit of fear at those words. Horror had stopped in front of the tell-tale skelebro house. Looking at them. “ **Come on in.** ” He opened the door. Red hesitated, he’d rather die then know he got his two friends into some sort of danger.   
               “You First.” Red narrowed his eyes. Horror chuckled dryly. Smile twitching ever so slightly. “Of course.” He turned and walked inside. Red walked in first.

               Looking at the mess- The house was in a state of disarray. But it was obvious someone had TRIED to keep it nice and clean throughout all this. But wasn’t doing a great job, the kitchen looked like a disaster just from they were standing. Dishes piled up on some of the counter space and knives scattered around, lots of blood too. Red could feel himself shake and gag. He knew humans had blood- but… It always. Made him feel gross to see any of it in those movies that fell into the underground he’d watch sometimes. Horror looked towards them.

               “ **It’s not much. But it’s certainly home.** ” He waved his hand. Clicking a bit and scratching the cave in his head once more. Blue looked around, something in blue’s soul- knew what was going on. That things weren’t right despite the obvious signs.

               He looked at Horror, Horror was a bit less… strong looking then the others. The other were healthy looking- chubby little skeletons. But horror- while still round. Looks frail. His bones were shaky and damaged- weak… Blue couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the messed up fellow.

               “Uhm—Sans- uh…” Blue stuttered a bit. Walking in front of Red which made the skeleton wrap and arm around his arm to keep him closer to him in a protective manner, and Sans shifting away from getting closer and clinging to the back of Red instead. Horror looked a bit shocked that the Blue one would walk closer.

               “Are you- okay?” He asked tilting his head. Horrors smile melted into a soft frown. For just a second he looked- confused, and a little stilted by the question. The lack of the smile actually made him look a little sad.

               “ **uhm,** ” Horror paused for a moment. He didn’t know how to answer- honestly? Maybe? He was dying inside, he knew he was. He hadn’t eaten in weeks…and hell even besides that everything EVER could be better. This whole place- the fear his brother would dust if he didn’t make sure he ate- even that awful spaghetti- he would rather him eat then die. That’s why he made-- “ **Could be better.** ”

               He stopped his thought. Looking slightly down at the slightly smaller skeleton. He was a bit smaller, but not by much it was barely noticeable. Unlike Sans or red that is. Blue looked him over. He didn’t look as scared any more, or even as confused. He moved his gloved hand out, Horror didn’t know why but he placed his hands on the others. Shaking a little when the other felt over the bone. Blue hummed. Looking at him. “Are you okay?” He asked again.

               Sans and Red continued to watch with puzzled looks. How had Blue calmed this dude down so fast? Horror blinked. “ **I’m starving.** ” He said- the tone in his voice shifting from the raspy and tired voice- to something closer to how Sans talks- Still deep but… defeated.

               Blue squeezed Horror’s hands softly. Looking up at Horror again. Seeing the- monster-inity in him. “I don’t have much… B-but I think I have a bit of food in my inventory… It’s not a lot… but it might help?”  
               Horrors mind raced. Before his shook his head and quickly pulled away from Blue. “ **I- No… If – if you have food it’s going to pap. Not me, he needs it more- I…** “ He’d feel guilty if he took any for himself, hell he feels guilty being alive in this world.

               Blue shifted. “That’s fine too… anything to help.” He moved his hands, most of the food in his inventory was little snacks he had gathered up. He ate a lot when he walked around Snowdin, and monster food doesn’t go bad. So it’s easy to just stockpile random bags of chisps and stuff. Either way it made Horror smile again.  
               “It’s only really… snacks. But the energy is still there.”  
               “ **Anything tastes better then human.** ” Those words really made it drive in the terror again. But Blue didn’t flinch. Just handing him the food, before suddenly being grabbed and pulled into a huge.  
               Red had puffed up when Blue was grabbed- and still seemed tensed when Horror held the skeleton. Horror closes his eyes for a moment… He hated himself. He hated this, he hated what he’s become… But this little bit of sanity he managed to cling to here was so grateful. Letting go of Blue. He smiled brighter.

               “ **Thank you.** ” Obviously, this wouldn’t fix anything. But he can keep the food rationed for at least a week or more. Anything to get Pap something good- He knew Papyrus didn’t like to think about eating human. He’d often go forever without anything until rations arrived from Undyne. Anything to keep his brother from falling or falling apart.

               He also knew Papyrus would insist giving some to various citizens… But that was going to be dealt with later. Horror clasped his hands together. “ **I was going to make you stay down here. But as a thanks, why don’t you three take my bed upstairs? I don’t really need it. It’s late, I can just sleep down here. Be quiet too- it’s late, Papyrus needs his sleep** ” His brother had originally NEVER slept. But once people started starving, Rest was one way to get some energy- and escape. He claimed it was resting his eyes but… Sans knew.

               Horror handed them a rusty key. “ **Goodnight.** ” Despite seeming like they would be able to make a choice whether or not they’d sleep up there it was obvious Horror had decided for them. Blue took the key and smiled.

               “Thank you!” He gave a sweet smile, waving to the others to follow him upstairs. “Goodnight, Sans.” Blue said softly.

               They all entered the room. Traveling through the void until they met his room. Meat hooks hanged from the ceiling a bit near the left corner and a mattress to the right and a very broken treadmill stood in the middle of the room. All of them flopping down against the rough mattress. It was better then nothing. And JUST big enough to fit all of them. Red wasn’t going to sleep however, he’d already decided that.

               Sans covered his face and breathed out. He’d been quiet nearly this whole time, it was obviously out of pure fear. “U-usually I talk like no tomorrow when shits happening but- God… I’m just so scared.” Sans whined, “are you sure we shouldn’t risk it and leave?”  
               “It would be rude” Blue laid down. “Besides, he might be weird and a little- off. But I trust he won’t hurt us… Especially after giving him all the snacks in my box.” He moved and grabbed Sans, dragging him closer. Sans laid across his chest. Blue didn’t seem comfortable with the idea of Sans (or Himself, or Red. But he’d deal with it for now) Laying on the not clean mattress.

               Sans shoved his face into Blue’s shirt and breathed out. He just wanted to forget this happened at all. The sound of him snoring was fairly obvious. The guy had tuckered himself out being so shit-scared the whole like- 1 and a half hour they were here. Blue pet his skull and looked at Red who was sitting up against the edge of the mattress glaring at the door.   
               “… You should try and sleep Red.” Blue said. Red looked at him for a moment. Then back at the door. Shaking his head.

               “n…” He bites his tongue. “I’ll… try… not yet… Don’t worry about it.”   
               Blue didn’t bother arguing, Moving his free hand and putting it around Red’s hand. “it’s okay… Just try… I’m… Sorry I brought us here.”

               Red squeezed his hand once it was in his. “T’wasn’t yer fault… You was havin’ a nightmare.” He circled his thumb. Blue didn’t say anything else after that…

               Red stayed awake through fear- and the sound of the hooks rattling against the wall. That is, until about four hours later. When he had suddenly passed out from boredom and exhaustion. His mind danced with worry even in his dreams.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! The chapter is a lot more mellow then you'd expect! Mainly because of the way i Characterize Horror sans. (based off personal headcanons + the comic) I dunno, hope y'all like it!


End file.
